1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base structure for a device such as a hard disk drive, and a hard disk drive having the same, and more particularly, to a base structure for a device and a hard disk drive having the same in which the rigidity of the base structure is secured and the weight thereof is reduced with various base reinforcing parts and reinforcing part processing members while the manufacturing costs of the base structure for the device such as the hard disk drive are reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a known hard disk drive, as a device recording data on a disk or reproducing data stored on the disk by using a read/write head, can access mass data at high speed, the hard disk drive is a component that is widely used as an auxiliary storage device of a computer system, and the like.
The hard disk drive has been increased in capacity by the implementation of high tracks per inch (TPI) and high bits per inch (BPI) and the domain of the applications thereof has also been extended in recent years.
For example, a compact hard disk drive which can be used in portable electronic apparatuses, such as a notebook computer, a PDA, a cellular phone, and the like, has been actively developed. A hard disk drive having a diameter of 2.5 inches has been developed to be applied to a notebook computer and the like, while a 0.85 inch hard disk drive, smaller than the 2.5-inch hard disk drive, has been practicalized in the field of cellular phones, MP3 players and the like.
For example, in FIG. 1, a known hard disk drive 100 is shown.
That is, as shown in FIG. 1, the known hard disk drive 100 includes a base 200 on which various components are mounted and a cover (not shown) attached to the base, a spindle motor 130 installed in a motor supporting portion (not denoted by a reference numeral, see 14 of FIG. 2) of the base to rotate a data processing magnetic disk 110, and an actuator assembly 150 provided as an actuator 154 rotatably, coupled to an actuator pivot 152 installed at a pivot supporting portion 152a provided in the base to move a read/write head (not denoted by a reference numeral) onto a recording surface of the disk.
Meanwhile, the base 200 of the known hard disk drive 100 is manufactured by using a material of which a chief element is aluminum in a die casting process. Therefore, since the base 200 of the known hard disk drive is manufactured by using aluminum as the chief element thereof in the die casting process, the base 200 may have high manufacturing costs.
Meanwhile, as the hard disk drive used in the portable electronic apparatuses, such as a notebook computer, a PDA, a cellular phone, and the like, a micro hard disk drive is required due to the recent trend for light, thin, short, and small products. Therefore, securing the rigidity of the base while reducing the thickness or weight of the base has been required.
For example, although not shown in the figure, a reinforcing rib (not shown) formed by the protrusion of a part of the base onto an inner surface or an outer surface of the base is provided while manufacturing the base through the die casting process in the related art in order to secure the rigidity of the base.
However, in the case that the protruded reinforcing rib is integrally provided in the base of the hard disk drive made of the material of which the chief element is aluminum, while the manufacturing costs thereof may be relatively inexpensive, they may be further increased, and since the known reinforcing rib is integrally formed in the base, the weight of the base itself may be increased in order to improve the rigidity of the base.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has proposed a base structure for a device of the present invention in which a base structure is manufactured by pressing a metal sheet of which a chief element is steel, a less expensive material than aluminum, while a base reinforcing part for securing rigidity is attached as an additional piece, in particular, appropriate rigidity can be secured while preventing an increase in the overall weight of the base structure by the base reinforcing part.